prizmmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly Effect
Butterfly Effect is Prizmmy☆''' '''10th single Romaji= Kimi ga hitotsu habataku Sono tabi doko ka de Kaze ga fuite Mirai wo ugokasu Chikara ni naru yo Deatta hi kara PEEJI megureba Choppiri Otona ni natta kana? Ano hi mo hareteta ne Bassari kitta kami mo Itsu no ma ni ka nobiteta ne Dare ni mo naisho ne Mama ni mo himitsu ne Negai goto to akogare to yume wo Ippai tsume konda Kono TAIMU KAPUSERU Kossori ume ni ikou yo Issho ni Kokorobosa kakushite Tobikiri waratte misete Ookiku te wo futte Arigatou tte sakebun da Kimi ga hitotsu habataku Sono tabi dokoka de Kaze ga fuite Mirai wo ugokasu Chikara ni naru yo Kizuna fukameta Bunkasai to ka Kizu darake no Undoukai Tetsuya ake no shiken Kekka wa ki ni shinai Yarikitta Yoku yatta Nemuritai jugyou mo Souji touban de sae mo Mou sukoshi yatteitai na Nante ne ENDORESU mitai de Atto iu ma datta kana Furi kaereba Minna itoshikute Machi dooshikatta Itsumo Sotsugyou surun datte Sore nano ni Nande nan darou? Namida ga dechau no? Ureshi no? Kanashii no? Dooshite? Okashii yo ne? Kono saki doko ni tsuzuku? Arata na michi yo Hirake Doko ni mukattemo Deai ga matterun da Kokorobosa kakushite Tobikiri waratte misete Ookiku te wo futte Arigatou tte sakebun da Kimi ga hitotsu habataku Sono tabi dokoka de Kaze ga fuite Mirai wo ugokasu Chikara ni naru Donna ni hanaretetemo kokoro wa Tsunagatteru yo Itsudemo |-| Kanji= 君がひとつ羽ばたく その度どこかで 風が吹いて 未来を動かす 力になるよ 出会った日から ページめくれば ちょっぴり 大人になったかな? あの日も晴れてたね ばっさり切った髪も いつの間にか伸びてたね 誰にも内緒ね ママにも秘密ね 願い事と憧れと夢を いっぱい詰め込んだ このタイムカプセル こっそり埋めに行こうよ 一緒に 心細さ隠して とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って 有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく その度どこかで 風が吹いて 未来を動かす 力になるよ 絆深めた 文化祭とか 傷だらけの 運動会 徹夜明けの試験 結果は気にしない やりきった よくやった 眠たい授業も 掃除当番でさえも もう少しやっていたいな なんてね エンドレスみたいで あっという間だったかな 振り返れば 皆(みんな)愛しくて この先どこに続く?わからないまま進む 一歩踏み出せば ひとりひとりになって 自分で決めた道が 行き止まりだったら またここに戻ってくれば良いね カプセル開けよう 待ち遠しかった いつも 卒業するんだって それなのに なんでなんだろう? 涙が出ちゃうの? 嬉しいの?悲しいの?どおして?おかしいよね? この先どこに続く?新たな道よ 開け どこに向かっても 出会いが待ってるんだ 心細さ隠して とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って 有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく その度どこかで 風が吹いて 未来を動かす 力になる どんなに離れてても心は 繋がってるよ いつでも |-| English= You flap your wings once, and as you do, somewhere It will become the strength to blow the wind and move the future. If I flip through the pages since when we met, Did I become a little more grown-up? That day was sunny too, wasn't it? Somewhere along the way, the hair that I cut nice and short has gotten long, hasn't it? It's a secret to everyone. It's even a secret from mama. Let's go and bury A time capsule filled to the brim With wishes, admiration, and dreams. With everyone. Hide the weakness of your heart and show them a bright smile. You've got to wave your hand in a big motion and yell out, "Thank you!" You flap your wings once, and as you do, somewhere It will become the strength to blow the wind and move the future. The culture festival that deepened our bonds, And the athletic festival that left us covered with cuts. The exam after an all-nighter: Don't worry about the results. You got through it. Good job. The classes in which I want to sleep, and even the cleaning duty, I want to do them a little while longer... Just kidding, I guess. It feels like it was endless, but also felt like a moment. When I look back on it, all of it was so dear. Where is this road ahead going to continue to? We move ahead without knowing. If I move ahead one step, I become all alone. If the path I chose is a dead end, I can just come back here again. Let's open the capsule. The fact that I would one day graduate felt so far away, Even though this is true, I wonder why? Why do teardrops fall down my cheeks? Am I happy? Am I sad? Why? This is weird, right? Where is this road ahead going to continue to? Open up, new path! No matter where I head, there are meetings waiting for me. Hide the weakness of your heart and show them a bright smile. You've got to wave your hand in a big motion and yell out, "Thank you!" You flap your wings once, and as you do, somewhere It will become the strength to blow the wind and move the future. Category:Songs Category:Music